Knightfrost
__TOC__ Info Real Name: Oliver Arnholtz (Secret). Current Alias: Knightfrost. Aliases: Sir Garland. Status : Single. Threat Level: Local to planetary. Relatives: Usikre kilder peger på, at denne unge mand har haft en bedstefar, der var en højtstående gestapo officer. Affiliation: U.N. Crisis Team, The Mystical Realms, Asgård, Loke, Hoder, Beatrix, Vampires, The supernaturals of Germany, Jætter. Base of Operations: Dortmund, Eisenhalle. Alignment: Good. Citizenship: German. Marital Status: It's complicated. Occupation: Eternal Knight of Winter, Millionaire playboy. Race: Human. Gender: Male. Age: 19. Height: 185 cm. Build: Normal. Eyes: Blue. Hair: Long blonde. History Oliver Arnholtz er en ung mand der kommer fra et børnehjem i Dortmund, der har modtaget et sportslegat for hans bokse talenter. Knightfrost er ridderen af vinteren, vogter af Fenrisulven, har fanget midgårdsormen, har slået dragen Kormakar ihjel, en af the twins af Avalon, har slået avatar of the World dragon ihjel. Har drukket af den hellige gral. Til trods for at have opnået rigdom og magt, er Oliver typen der prøver på at bevare fødderne på jorden og ikke glemme hans rødder. Han har oplevet flere ting end det gennemsnitlige menneske har oplevet, hvilket kan ses i hans øjne. Nazimen og alt hvad der er relateret til det, er noget som har og stadigvæk går ham på og han gør hvad han kan for rette op på dette. Per tradition, indvilligede Knightfrost i at få hans højrearm bidt af, takket været Fenrisulven. I en periode gik han rundt kun med en arm, der senere blev ordnet med en cybernetisk arm, lavet af hans smed. Han har siden da opnået den velsignelse af at få hans arm tilbage for hans tro tjeneste. Når han ikke bekæmper mytiske væsner eller forbrydere, holder han for det meste til hos Eisenhalle, en bar som han har opstartet og som han driver ellers foretager han sig en masse træning, for det meste meget fysisk og hårdt men også takt og tone, da det er påkrævet af en ridder. Blandt dem der arbejder i Eisenhalle er Korrack the monster, nogle jætter, mindst en vampyr, nogle varulve og hans "partner in crime", smeden. Hans forhold til smeden er et professionelt og venskabeligt bånd. Har vogtet over Mjølner, der siden hen er blevet givet videre til en der var hammeren værdig. Dette førte til at en genfødt tordengud ved navn Thor, lod hans/hendes vrede gå udover ridderen. "Selvom Mjølner var her, ville jeg ikke overrække dig den, da jeg mener at du ikke er den værdig, du er intet i forhold til legenden om dig, du er ikke en gud værdig!" - Oliver til Thor. Powers Oliver and Garland are no longer one, removing the power and wisdom of this Eternal Knight of Frost. However it seems something has rubbed off from the long period of symbiotic bond to the Frozen Templar, as Oliver now has gained powers of his own: Metahuman: *Frozen heart: 5 *Superior strength, reflexes and endurance: 2 Also, having completed his grail quest grants Oliver this boon: Got Grailed!: *Immortality 5. Skills Very pretty: 2 Millionaire Playboy: 5 Filanthropist: 2 Mystical filanthropist: 5 *Filthy Rich: 2 Chivalrous Sword-fighting: 9 *Guard of the hawk. + rating to Soak result Be one With The Spear: 3 Deadly Jousting Lance-combat: 5 *Heartstrike. + rating to Dam (Only on horseback). Realm-Rider: 6 *Realm-Strider. [Can walk or ride through mystical realms Chivalry and courtly etiquette: 10 *"But your Highness!" Grants Karmic rating to social situation vs royals *"On My Honor!" If swearing oath, grants + rating to PO on quest Bicycling: 3 Great beast Fishing: 1 (Jormungander anyone?) Animal handling: 6 (He loves those dogs and wolves) *Walked with Fenris. wolves and dogs revere or fear this tamer Knightly Shielding and Bashing: 7 *Only a Squire: tends to break upon impact *BASH! Sounds cool. Taking a serious beating: 7 American football: 2 Olympian Athletics: 1 *Diskus: 1 *Spear: 3 *Kuglestød: 1 Bureaucracy and paperwork: 10 Boxing: 5. Fodbold: 3. Rockclimbing: 5 Cooking: 10. Cocktail bartender: 10. Knowledges: General Mystic: 10 *Realms: 4 *People: 9 *Places: 9 *Travelling: 1 *Major Threats: 3 *Items of Power: 5 Ancient mystic: 2 *Norse: 10 **Realms: 9 **People: 10 **Places: 9 **Travelling: 3 **Major Threats: 7 **Items of Power: 10 *Hindu: 1 **Realms: 1 **People: 2 **Places: 0 **Travelling: 1 **Major Threats: 1 **Items of Power: 1 Infernal mystic: 3 *Realms: 2 *People: 6 *Places: 1 *Travelling: 1 *Major Threats: 2 *Items of Power: 1 : Vodoo: 1 Eternal mystic: 1 *Planes of existence: 1 *Realms: 2 *Beyond: 1 *Death: 2 *Travelling: 1 *Divine intervention: 2 Magic: 4 : Runic Enchantment: 1 : Semi-sentient frost-manipulation: 3 Material plane: 3 *German History: 5 *European History: 5 *European geography: 3 *Childhood memories: 5 **Memory Callback: grats use of total knowledge rating for specific roll PO Beyond Planet Earth: 1 Category:PC Gear and Companions Oliver owns "The Iron hall" in Dortmund. Most tourists think it is named the Icehall, but that is just a ruse. The armor of Garland (Inert). @ UNCT Izdubar (Inert). at WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW?! Korrack The Monster. Category:PC